Was war wird wieder sein
by Mistress of Pain
Summary: Outer Senshi zentriert. Silberjahrtausend, Bedrohungen, Opfer... Das Rating kann sich noch ändern während sich die nächsten Kapitel entwickeln.


Disclaimer: Die Charaktere verdanken wir Naoko Takeuchi und ihr gehören alle Rechte. Ich borge mir dieses Universum nur zum Vergnügen ohne Profitgier. Also, kein Grund zu klagen.  
  
Story: Tja, ich weiß eigentlich nur, dass ich mich hier erstmal mit den Outer Senshi beschäftigen möchte. Ich beginne hier im Silberjahrtausend, aber Zeitreisen/sprünge sind nicht ausgeschlossen!  
  
Veränderungen: Die ein oder andere Person mag etwas OOC sein, das liegt daran, dass ich hier nicht bei den Manga/Anime Pairings bleiben werde. Mehr dazu später! ^_^  
  
Dies ist meine erste Sailor Moon FF. Es tut mir jetzt schon leid, dass die Kapitel immer so kurz ausfallen werden. Ich verwende die Namen der deutschen Synchro und hoffe irgendwer liest das hier überhaupt -- bitte, Reviews. Sagt was gefällt und was nicht, aber Flames sind sinnlos.  
  
Gedanken (da der Prolog aber eine zentrale Figur hat, verzichte ich zu Anfang mal drauf) ** sweatdrop und ähnliche non-verbale, merkwürdige 'Handlungen'  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Prolog: Neptun  
  
Ein Kaleidoskop an Farben und Formen. Tanzende Paare mit strahlenden Gesichtern. Ein geschmückter Festsaal voll positiver Energie. Das Silberjahrtausend war auf seinem Höhepunkt. Das Fest feierte die Freundschaft der vereinten Königreiche des Mondes und der Erde. Glück, Freude, Zufriedenheit.  
  
Neptun legte den Spiegel aus der Hand. Jeden Moment den sie länger als unbeteiligter Zuschauer verbrachte ließ ihr Herz schwerer werden. Sie sollte glücklich sein über den Frieden, der herrschte. Doch ihr Innerstes fühlte sich zerrissen. Wie konnten die anderen Kriegerinnen so ausgelassen mit der königlichen Familie feiern, wenn sie hier auf Feinde wartete?  
  
Wußten sie wie gut es ihnen ging? Nie waren sie lange allein. Sie waren die Beschützer der Prinzessin. Immer in ihrer Nähe, in ständigem Kontakt zu den anderen. Und Neptun? Allein in diesem überflüssig großen Palast inmitten einer Einöde. Allein mit einer viel zu großen Verantwortung. Allein.  
  
Ihr Blick wanderte vom Boden den sie eben gedankenverloren angestarrt hatte zum Fenster, hinaus auf die weite Ebene, die von den Monden erleuchtet wurde. Dies war kein unwirtlicher Planet. Ihm fehlte nur die Liebe und Wärme um eigenes Leben zu produzieren. Liebe...  
  
Langsam stand Neptun auf, durchquerte den Thronsaal und betrat leere Flure. Die Gemälde an den Wänden bereiteten ihr oft Abwechslung, bisweilen sogar Freude, doch in dieser Nacht beachtete sie sie nicht einmal. Ihre Füße trugen sie in die weite Eingangshalle. Das Echo ihrer Schritte verfolgte sie und ließ ihren Schatten zu einem gefährlichen Gegner werden. Ein Gegner ihres gesunden Verstandes.  
  
Der Griff um den Spiegel in ihrer Linken verfestigte sich, während die Rechte das Tor aufzog. Sie trat hinaus auf einen mit Steinen gepflasterten Weg. Doch gerade jetzt hatte sie keine Augen für die Statuen, die diesen säumten. Ihre Augen wanderten zum Himmel. Zuerst schaute sie hinaus in die Weiten des Alls. Es war wieder einmal soweit. Nun war sie der Außenposten. Plutos Bahn hatte die des Neptun gekreuzt.  
  
Pluto - was wußte sie über die Zukunft, was hatte sie aus der lang verlorenen Vergangenheit gelernt um diese Gegenwart für sich erträglicher zu machen? Neptun wandte den Blick in das Sonnensystem, das sie zu beschützen geschworen hatte, hinein. Über die staubigen Ringe hinweg nahm sie einen vertrauten Glanz war und ein Lächeln umspielte ihre Mundwinkel.  
  
Eine leichte Brise kam auf, als hätte der Wind seine eigenen Gedanken, die er mitzuteilen versuchte. Neptun war nicht allein. Sie schloß ihre Augen und ließ sich die Haare ins Gesicht wehen. Eine Musik formte sich in ihrem Kopf und sie spürte wie ihr Körper eins wurde mit dem Wind um sich auf ihm davontragen zu lassen. Leichthin vollführte sie eine Drehung.  
  
Dann war auch dieser Moment vorbei. Doch als sie wieder gehen wollte, nahm sie wahr wo sie stand. Die Statuen bildeten eine Allee, die den niemals erscheinenden Besuchern Respekt und das Gefühl von Sicherheit geben sollte. Was Neptun hier direkt vor sich fand war Geborgenheit. In einer eleganten, oft geübten Bewegung lehnte sie sich mit den eigentlich kalten Stein.  
  
Die Figur war größer als ihr Vorbild, ebenso das Schwert auf das sie sich stützte. Ja, für Neptun war dies die Gewißheit niemals allein zu sein. Sie wußte, es gab jemanden, der für sie kämpfen würde. Wieder wanderte ihr Blick zum Himmel und fand das Ziel ihrer Sehnsucht.  
  
"Uranus..." 


End file.
